


Taking Off the Armor

by Writtenonmybody



Series: They had each other [1]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: This is an imagining of what's going on in Finn and Poe's minds during parts of the Force Awakens but focused on the agony of falling in love. This is my first fan faction. (Finn and Poe are basically how I'm surviving the Pandemic.)  So I'm nervous! And I'll just go ahead and say it like so many others have - f*ck disney and all hail Oscar Isaac.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: They had each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Taking Off the Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagining of what's going on in Finn and Poe's minds during parts of the Force Awakens but focused on the agony of falling in love. This is my first fan faction. (Finn and Poe are basically how I'm surviving the Pandemic.) So I'm nervous! And I'll just go ahead and say it like so many others have - f*ck disney and all hail Oscar Isaac.

Was it possible that he was in love with a stormtrooper? Poe knew he wanted to have sex with a stormtrooper, this stormtrooper. When Finn had whipped off his helmet and said, "This is a rescue. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" the desire shot through Poe's entire body. He'd wanted to take the rest off that armor off right there. Desire cast off the post-torture fugue, and he was Poe again. Poe Dameron, the best kriffin' pilot in the Resistance.  
When Poe regained consciousness after the crash in Jakku to find no ship, no Finn, and empty desert as far as the eye could see a terrible fog of fear and loss enveloped him. He felt an ache that far exceeded what he ought to feel for a stranger, even a stranger as sexy as Finn was, even a stranger who had saved his life. After all, Poe had been in the Resistance for years. He'd saved a thousand lives and members of the Black Squadron that he led had saved his. But of course, not betraying their entire upbringing to do it, not from within the flag ship of the First Order right under the nose of Kylo Ren. It was romantic. But that was absurd. Finn just needed to escape. Poe was just convenient.  
Still as Poe trudged through the sands over and over he heard Finn's desperate husky voice saying, "I need a pilot."

When he finally got to town Poe was able to find out that a droid had been been spotted but it had left in a stolen ship with a man and woman. Could that possible be Finn? No, that was crazy. The being who gave Poe the information didn't think they were First Order though so that was something. Poe was going to buy a ship but he had run out of money after buying food, water, and information, not necessarily in that order. So he stole a ship instead.  
Just like my stormtrooper, Poe thought, stoking his hope, his lust, and his absurdity. Absurd because Finn was probably dead. Absurd because Finn certainly wasn't his. Had anyone ever had a stormtrooper? How did you get under that armor? A memory rose up in Poe's mind of Finn in his armor, the armor across his broad chest, and the cup that protected and accentuated the area Poe felt hardening in his own body. Maybe it was the desert heat, Poe thought. I've got to get off of Jakku. 

* * *

When the ship sank in the sand Finn felt his heart sink with it. He hadn't even known that he had a heart. How was it possible that it could come alive and break in less than 24 hours? When Slip died FN 2187 felt horror and confusion and a disorienting attack of questions. Why were they doing this? Why were they killing, fighting, and dying for the First Order? They weren't machines. Despite the helmets and the armor, they were flesh and blood. As if to prove the thought Slip's bloody handprint dragged across FN 2187's helmet.  
No, he wasn't FN 2187 any more. He had a name. He was Finn. Slip had a nickhname because he was always messing up. Finn was always picking him up but that hadn't earned him a name. He'd never had a name until his pilot came along. Finn's head hung even heavier. Poe wasn't his. And he couldn't ever be his because Poe was buried under the sand like Finn's brief flash of hope.  
Finn knew it was probably Poe who had killed Slip. Poe was a crack shot, a crack pilot, a crack teacher, taking Finn immediately under his wing, encouraging him, instructing him. Finn let himself imagine what Poe might teach him if they were together, armor off, nothing but skin and Poe's tight dark curls. Finn had never been allowed desire, or fear, or regret, or compassion, certainly never love. Yet now desire surged through him. He was hungry in a way he hadn't been before. He hadn't been human. He hadn't had a name.  
Poe had been fighting for his life when he shot Slip. They were the ones who had come flying over the dunes, pouring out of the transport, firing at will, destroying everything and everyone without even wondering why. Poe was being attacked, and now Poe was dead, shot down and lost to Finn when he had only just found him. Finn might have given up but he kept hearing Poe's "We're going to do this!" Giving up felt like it would be letting Poe down. So Finn breathed in the smell of Poe that lingered on Poe's jacket, jet fuel and musk and a bit of spice, and he kept going hearing Poe's confident caressing voice over and over as he trudged through the sand thinking, I've got to get off Jakku.

* * * * 

Poe got the great news that BB8 was alive and on Takodana. Even better the Resistance wasn't sneaking in, they were roaring in, ships low and guns blazing. They were going to take back what was theirs. Poe couldn't shake the hope that he would find Finn with BB8.  
As soon as Poe had gotten back to the base from Jakku he had reported everything to the General. He told her all about the slaughter in the village, all about the torture, all about Finn. Well, maybe not all about Finn. Not the deep pools of his eyes or the soft plumpness of his lips. Not the dreams Poe had about Finn every night since. General Organa knew though, not the details but she heard the emotion in Poe's voice and the ache in the Force. She knew better than Poe did really.  
Poe's dreams began with the nightmare of Ren. The physical torture had been easier to move past but having his mind entered was far worse. That Leia could help him with. She began working with him to create shields in his mind, shields even Kylo Ren wouldn't be able to push past. The next part of Poe's dream was where he was rescued. But there was no explosion and no separation, just sure hands and brown eyes that go on forever. That Leia couldn't help him with.

* * *

When Finn saw the X wing cartwheeling through the sky only feet from the ground taking out ships, weapons, and stormtroopers as if it were on the ground next to them, Finn yelled, "that's one hell of a pilot!" And unbidden his heart leapt. Maybe it was his pilot. Finn heard Ren say Poe was the best pilot in the Resistance. There couldn't possibly be another pilot who could fly those crazy maneuvers. If he lived through this, after he saved Rey, he was going to find out. Maybe his life could hold more than just running.  
First though he had to find someone to help him. Han, Chewie, Rey, BB8, and Fin had all flown back to the Resistance base. Han was all jitters and arguments with Chewbacca. Neither Chewie nor Han had listened to Finn talk from the moment they'd seen Leia. Finn didn't have the nerve to walk up to the head of the Resistance and say, "Hey, I'm a stormtrooper. But can you help me rescue my friend?" Two for two, thought Finn. I am not a lucky man.  
Nevertheless the Falcon landed on the tarmac of D'Qar and he set off to find...he had no idea what. Then he froze and his heart stopped. A smoking hot pilot with dark curly hair that must be soft as silk was climbing out of a cockpit talking to another pilot. They all wore bright orange flight suits that drew the eye. But in a sea of flight suits and all the way across the yard, he'd know that one anywhere. That was his pilot.  
BB8 knocked Finn in the knee and rolled over to Poe like a pool ball banked off the side and into the corner pocket. Poe wrapped his arms around the droid like he was a puppy. Then BB clearly gestured to Finn . Poe stood and saw Finn's beautiful face. And Finn was running towards Poe. Then Poe was running towards Finn. And they were together. And they were hugging.  
"Finn, buddy," Poe said his breath grazing Finn's ear and neck and sending hot lava down Finn's body. Finn wanted to kiss Poe then and there, but he had never actually kissed anyone and wasn't sure what to do.  
"You completed my mission," Poe said still holding Finn. You complete me, rang in Finn but he couldn't form the words. Poe bit his lip, and Finn saw himself biting those perfect pouty lips. Poe wanted him to keep his jacket. Poe thought he was a good man. I'm not a good man, Finn thought. But maybe he could become one. He could save his friend. "I need your help."

* * *

When Poe saw Finn, Poe's whole body came with joy. His whole being responded and without any thought, he was running, and he was holding Finn, and he felt Finn's body along the length of his own. Poe pulled away but only slightly, still keeping his hand on Finn's chest. He bit his lip to hold back from pressing them against Finn's. He wanted Finn to keep his jacket. He wanted Finn to keep everything.  
Finn's face was so serious and determined. Poe was thrilled that Finn needed him again. He was thrilled that he had the power to go straight the the General, to interrupt her so that Finn could get the help he needed. Poe was less thrilled that Finn's focus was on a girl. And apparently this girl was greater than sliced bread. She was a great pilot. She was a great fighter. She was Finn's friend. She had been taken by Ren. BB8 was just as bad. She saved me from being sold for parts. She brought me back here. It wasn't that Poe didn't want to save her because of course he did. However clearly Finn had a crush on Rey and rescuing Poe had been noting special. Poe's dreams were blowing away like the sands of Jakku. Poe walked faster, talked louder, interrupted quicker. He needed to move away from his feeling and into action.

General Organa spent hours with Finn. Poe and the other Resistance leaders stayed to glean every bit of intel. All right, she had told them, we meet back here in an hour. Finn was so eager. He didn't want to wait. But they needed to eat. They needed to get ready. Poe put his hands on Finn. "I'll take care of you," Poe said. Finn's eyes widened. Was he flirting? He couldn't possibly be flirting. He was just being nice. 

Poe kicked himself. "I'll feed you." That didn't sound any better. What was wrong with him? Finn, Finn, why'd you have to eject into the arms of a girl?  
Poe led Finn to the Mess. When they entered there was a whisper that sounded a lot like 'stormtrooper.' Poe put his arm around Finn protectively and demonstratively. He stared around the room and the whispers silenced. 

Finn thought he wasn't going to be able to eat but turns out he could. There was so much food and so many kinds. "Sorry there's not much variety," Poe said. Finn stared at Poe in disbelief. "Don't feed you much in the First Order, huh?"  
"Just rations, nutritionally balanced rations. I don't even know what most of this is."  
Poe and Finn spent the time eating and talking and sharing food from each others plates as if they'd been doing this for years, as if they weren't about to head out to what could be their death. 

Just like that the time was gone, and they were headed out to separate missions. Well, one mission but separate paths. Poe in the sky, Finn on the ground. They passed on the tarmac. They were both moving so fast but Poe grabbed Finn's shoulder and gazed into his eyes, willing Finn to know what he meant. 

Finn spun towards Poe but Poe was already rushing away to his ship. Finn stood staring at Poe's strong body forcefully striding away. He wanted to shout or move but he couldn't. Would he ever see Poe again? Why had he spent that hour eating instead of - instead of what? He had no idea but it ached in him. He was bereft but Han broke into his stupor saying, "Leave your complications behind, Big Deal. Time to live up to your name."

* * * *

When Poe landed awash in the victory of blowing up the Starkiller base, he leapt out of the cockpit already running towards the Millenium Falcon. He needed to know that Finn was okay. His worst fear was embodied when he saw Chewbacca carrying Finn in his arms. Poe tripled his speed yelling, "Medical! We need medical!" Thank the Force they found a pulse. Poe and Chewie were running along with the transport to medical but the girl standing next to them didn't follow. That must be the amazing Rey, Poe thought glancing behind at her. Poe was aflame with jealousy but fortunately had no time to act badly.  
The medical staff stabilized Finn while Poe paced outside. Finn had lost a lot of blood and he was in a coma. They were going t clean him up and give him some time to wake up on his own. Poe went to get some of his own clothes to give as Finn didn't have any. Finn's shirt and jacket were sliced in two where Ren had rent Finn with the lightsaber. I'm going to fix it for him, thought Poe, though he didn't actually know how to sew. I'm going to fix so he can have it when he wakes up.

C3P0 came and told Poe that the General wanted to see him. He didn't want to leave Finn's side, but when the General called, he did what she said. Leia explained that R2D2 had the rest of the map and she was sending Rey and Chewie to find Luke. "Why her?" Poe asked.  
"She's special," Leia said.  
"So I hear." Poe was unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Leia rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. Did she know everything? She probably did.

Rey had already said goodbye to Finn's comatose body and left before Poe sat down again by Finn's side. If he woke up Poe wanted to be there. If he didn't they were going to put him in a Backta tank. BB8 whirred sadly by Poe's side. Poe sat next to Finn all night long singing softly. His mother had sang to Poe when he was sick as a child. So Poe sang Finn Yavinese lullabies and love songs that even if Finn could hear he would never know the meaning. 

Yep, this clinched it, Poe thought. I'm definitely in love with a stormtrooper. I'm in love with a good man, who used to be a stormtrooper.


End file.
